In the prior art, a number of machines have been developed for removing debris from the ground and particularly machines for removing debris strown on sandy beaches. Typically, such machines have been towed by a tractor, and have included an endless conveyor extending upwardly and rearwardly, means for directing debris and some accompanying sandy earth onto an upper, forwardly disposed flight of the conveyor, and a receptacle for receiving debris carried by the conveyor and discharged at an upper, rearward end thereof. Although such machines have been effective in removing and collecting such debris, they have been found not to be entirely effective in separating the debris from the sand, returning the sand to the ground and totally capturing the debris in a receptacle for removal to a suitable dump site. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a machine of the type described which is operable to effectively and efficiently gather debris from the ground, separate such debris from any earth gathered by the removal mechanism of the machine, return the earth particles to the ground and capture the debris in a receptacle for delivery to a suitable dump site.